


Day 3: I hate French Hens

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: On the X day of Christmas some fruit gave to me... [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 of my 12 Days of Christmas. </p><p>Carolyn hates the French, especially after being searched twice at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: I hate French Hens

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry this is so short but I couldn't think of anything else....

“I hate the French. Why can’t they talk normally without all that annoying frenchness. Especially the women” Carolyn stormed onto the plane after getting double checked at customs in the middle of no-where, France.  
“Oh I always thought French is a very nice language, so sensual”  
“That is one of the reasons. All the men are enchanted if they just say hello. It’s worse than that captain in Arthur’s space show”  
“What?”  
“Apparently the mere mention of Martin’s rank can summon him now”  
“No I was simply finished with the walk round so I entered the plane for the rest of the necessary proceedures you refuse to do” Martin said, sitting down on his seat “What were you talking about?”  
“Carolyn hates the French on the basis of their language and I disagreed”  
“I never understood what the fuss was about. It’s just another language, what’s so special about it?”  
“I see, Sir is rather partial to the harder tones of the German tongue. But to answer your question: It’s a very sensual language. The way it flows…”  
“Is very annoying” Carolyn interrupted “And almost all men fall to their knees if you even mention it”  
“I’m not falling to my knees. It just happens that some languages and accents are more sensual than others”  
“Of course you have a scale for sensualness of languages”  
“Of course I have. If you have your pick of partners it is important to know where to look for the best”  
“Are you saying that you can tell how good a potential lover is by the way they are speaking?”  
“No. A coupling is only as good as both participant’s combined. But some combinations just work better than others”  
“Ok Hugh Hefner. Stop it and get this in the air. I don’t want to spend another night in this country for now”


End file.
